Half Blood Kryptonian: The Awakening
by Arsenal597
Summary: Things start changing when Harry wakes up in Smallville after a duel with Voldemort, and starts to gain powers that he can't explain, until he finds out the truth, but while at Hogwarts he finds that it's more dangerous for the students because of him, and with him meeting Clark Kent, he finds out what he is... a Half Blood Kryptonian... and Clark's brother.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning.

* * *

><p>The sound of gunfire was all he heard before he fell to his knees, his body becoming weaker instantly. It was like all the energy in his body was being drained, and he didn't know what to do. He saw the blonde running running to his side, covering the wound as she looked towards the source of the gunfire... he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew she was asking why the shooter had done it. Harry could have sworn that within a few seconds he saw a teenager only a year older than him grabbing him and next thing he knew was being brought into a hospital. The teen was a male with dark hair, wearing a blue shirt, red jacket, and he looked a little weak as he saw the bullet that was on the surface of the wound.<p>

The teen in front of him just gulped heavily as his skin turned pale and he backed up quickly. Harry just forced himself to look at the wound as the doctors reached him, before he reached for the bullet in his chest. The doctors tried to get him to stop but Harry was already at it, grabbing the bullet and pulling it out as blood seeped onto his fingers, and he winced in pain as the green bullet laid in his hands. The teenager that had brought him here looked at Harry with interest as Harry finally succumbed to the pain and passed out... memories of how all this happened flooding back to him.

* * *

><p>Four Months Ago.<p>

"Are you..." asked a voice as Harry opened his eyes in the middle of a field, not remembering how he even got there. "Are you okay?" Harry looked up to see a teenage girl on a horse looking down at him as he laid there stiffly.

"Huh?" asked Harry, his body sore. The girl hopped off the horse and looked at him for a moment. "Uh... I might need some help up." It took a few seconds before he was propped up against the horse as he felt the pain in his legs, unsure of how this had happened.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl, and Harry shrugged, this wasn't the worst he had been in pain before but this was a close second. "What happened?"

"Honestly... I don't remember, I was going for a walk and then there was a flash of light, and then as I was knocked to the ground I saw the outline of someone, before something happened to my legs. It's like they're cut and also have a bullet in them.."

"It looks like you were attacked by an animal." Harry raised an eyebrow before taking in the appearance of his pants leg, and gulped in surprise as he saw the claw marks on the pants and the cuts on his legs that appeared to be already healing.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Doesn't it?" asked Harry, and the girl just looked at the horse quietly. "Thanks for helping me up, wasn't sure if I could have on my own. I''m Harry.. Harry Potter."

"Lana... Lana Lang. Are you from around here?" asked the girl named Lana as Harry realized the shirt he was wearing... then he knew exactly where he had been. The Third Task... the Maze. The flash of light was from Voldemort's wand as the spell hit him, and then the next thing he knew was that somehow he was here, well... wherever "here" was.

"I don't know, where are we?"

"Smallville, Kansas." Lana responded and Harry shook his head. "Let me guess, probably got here before you collapsed..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Harry wasn't sure how to explain what happened to his legs or anything, but he wasn't going to say he might have been hit with a killing curse by the guy who murdered his parents and that somehow he teleported across the ocean to this field here. Yeah, that would be swell to mention.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to have those wounds checked so they don't get infected?" asked Lana, and Harry nodded. Harry walked slowly with Lana and the horse until they made their way to a horse stable where Lana put the horse away and took Harry to the hospital. Harry examined himself in the small mirror that was on the visor and noticed that his face looked more normal color than being slightly pale... and his scar seemed to be slightly healed. It was strange...

"So, how old are you?" asked Lana, and Harry looked at her in surprise before remembering what was going on.

"Fourteen... going on fifteen." Lana was surprised by this by how Harry looked to her, he seemed to be sixteen at least.

Harry and Lana talked for a bit until they reached the hospital and Harry got looked at. The doctor looked at Harry's wounds with intrigue by Harry's account of what had happened. When the doctor finally spoke Harry was more than shocked by what he said.

"You said you acquired these wounds within the past twenty four hours am I correct?" asked the doctor and Harry nodded. "Well by the looks of these it's been there for weeks and within a few days should be healed up. I don't see why you would need to come here for nearly healed cuts."

"I saw the wounds myself doctor, they were worse when I found him in the field a couple hours ago." said Lana, not believing the doctor would accuse Harry of lying... even though she didn't know the teen.

"I'm just telling you what I'm seeing, and Mr. Potter, it appears you're in almost perfect condition..." The doctor spoke about a slight chance of him having a concussion but it was very little. Harry thought about the events that had happened without speaking.

Cedric had just been hit by the killing curse, Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort to full strength, and now Harry had been in a battle to the death with the Dark Lord. The spells flew everywhere, but he heard a voice in his head that seemed strange... all it said was... _My son._ Then Harry watched as the spell he cast suddenly stopped and the killing curse slammed into him, and then him waking up in the field. He hadn't thought about it much but he knew he had to get back to Hogwarts... he had to, at least for the last few days.

"Well if anything happens make sure you come back here. Otherwise I'd suggest you take plenty of rest.

Upon leaving Harry stood on the sidewalk to see a teenager hopping out of a truck wearing a red jacket, blue shirts and jeans walking towards the hardware store, but the guy stopped and looked towards Harry when he was sure that they made eye contact for a moment before the two waved at each other for a moment and then that was that.

"Harry, you have anywhere to go?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, uh, I will probably be back in town, but it might be a few weeks, if I do show back up I'll see if I can find you."

"Sounds like a plan." Lana replied happily and then said goodbye to Harry before he took off towards the edge of town and within a few days made it back to Hogwarts...

He walked in as they were mourning the loss of Cedric and Harry. Harry coughed heavily trying to get their attention and when he did, they all looked stunned.

A few months had passed since then, and now Harry laid in his room at Grimmauld Place laying in bed as he looked at the ceiling quietly. He fell asleep thinking about that day he woke up in the field unsure of what exactly had happened, but he knew one thing, it was something he still thought about a lot to this day.

He found himself in a dream that terrified him.

* * *

><p><em>The whole scene was out of a horror movie, Harry opened his eyes painfully, seeing Ron laying across the room, or wherever they were, blood splattered all over his shirt and pants. It looked like something had exploded, and blood had come flying into Ron, and that being the case, Harry knew that the blood stains was not from the red head himself.<em>

_ Harry's throat was dry, so dry it hurt to even breathe, it felt like someone was slicing through his throat with a meat cleaver, but instead of just chopping through the throat, just slowly slicing, taking it's time to make sure there was enough pain to make him wish he was dead. Ron moaned, telling Harry exactly what he wanted to know, that his friend was alive._

_ Something was wrong, if Harry and Ron were here, where was Hermione? The bushy haired witch who stood by Harry's side no matter what, that was the only thing missing in this picture. Then, he heard such a pulsating scream that it shook his bones, and loud enough to wake the passed out Weasley, and Harry knew that scream anywhere... Hermione._

_ Without warning, he saw Hermione fall against the wall, looking awfully injured, and her normal bushy untamed hair was no more. Her hair was now looking sleak, soaked, and cut down to her shoulders. She had dirt and blood all over her, making her look even worse, and Harry wasn't sure if he looked much better than her, all he knew was, that he was in pain, and the pain wasn't as bad now as it had been just a few seconds ago._

_ "After you get done with her, kill the other two. Make sure Potter suffers," hissed a voice, before Harry saw Hermione suddenly looked horrified, as she looked at him, with fear in her eyes. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, even if he could, the pain would stop him from moving. Hermione's head turned to the left side of the room, and Harry gulped._

_ A large, dark figure with spikes coming off of it's body walked into the room, giving a bone chilling laugh, as it punched it's hand, causing loud booms that made Harry wonder how strong that thing was._

_ "No..." said Harry, and the monster turned it's head to him, showing it's bright red evil eyes, making Harry gulp with fear. Hermione, not normally scared by much, was just terrified, it was clear on her face, and the way she was reacting to the beast or whatever it was. The monster turned it's head away from Harry, and had it's sight aimed at Hermione. "NO..."_

_ This time, when he said it, Hermione turned towards him, full of shock, and Ron had even lifted his head to look at Harry, and then his eyes got wide at the sight of the beast standing over Hermione. Harry had to do something, but what? He was pinned down by something, that was invisible, and as soon as he would get up, the pain would probably be too much for him..._

_ "Leave her alone!" yelled Ron getting up, and Harry saw the monster stretch it's arm out at Ron, and grabbed him by the neck. Harry heard Hermione cover her mouth._

_ "NO!" yelled Hermione, as Ron started to not be able to breathe. That was too much for Harry, and then suddenly he sprung to his feet, no pain or anything, like somehow he had healed in a matter of just a few minutes._

_ "Put him down," growled Harry, clenching his fists, knowing he didn't have his wand on him, and Hermione got up from her crouched position, to being on her feet, and next to Harry. The monster reluctantly let go of Ron, dropping him to the ground like a ball, and Ron laid unconsious. Hermione ran over to him, and Harry saw the monster give what looked to be a smile, before turning to Hermione._

_ "Ron? Ron!" said Hermione, unaware of the monster looking at her, and Harry knew what it was going to do almost immediately. His heart seemed to drop to the floor, unable to breathe whatsoever. Without even thinking, Harry did something foolish and what would probably get him killed instantly._

_ "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" yelled Harry, and rammed into the monster, as Hermione turned around, before being knocked down by the monster and Harry who went crashing through the wall._

_ "HARRY!" screamed Hermione, looking out of the wall, as she saw Harry be grabbed by the neck, and lifted up into the air. Harry looked at her, and gave a huff to her, before giving a blocked nod, his eyes never moving away from her, Harry's neck was utterly crushed, leaving him hardly able to breathe. He was taking in pained breaths when he saw the monster or whatever the heck it was reach down to Hermione, and lift her up against the wall, above Ron, who's eyes were opening painfully, and his eyes got suddenly real wide as he looked at his best friend being choked to death._

_ Without being able to move, Harry watched as Hermione went slumped over on the wall, and the monster let go of her, laughing as it did it._

_"HERMIONE!" screamed Ron, as he leaned over Hermione's body, and Harry saw the monster walking towards him..._

* * *

><p>Harry woke up abruptly, sweating like he was living on the sun, and panting like a dog on a hot summer's day without any water. His stomach felt like it was upside down, and it made him have the urge to vomit, only thing that kept him from doing exactly that was Hermione bent down near Harry's bed, looking at him with worry, telling Harry that she had been there for a while.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, before letting out a yawn, as Harry put his glasses on, looking at her features. Hermione looked somewhat tired, but was awake enough to keep from passing out, her bushy hair was somehow able to be tamed enough to be put in a ponytail, and she never took her eyes off of him. He knew that in a matter of a few minutes she was definitely going to fall asleep, as her eyes started to close slightly, before reopening.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare Hermione, do you mind me asking, but h-how long have you been sitting here?" asked Harry, his voice shaky, not recovered from his dream, or whatever the hell that was. Harry felt her look drilling into his insides, making him uneasy, which made him shake slightly.

"A while, Harry, what was the dream about? It was bad enough to force me to put a silencing charm around the two of us, since you were practically getting ready to scream murder. Was it, the night of the final task?"

"No... it was something else... Hermione, I'm alright, I swear," said Harry, trying not to make her leave, but he knew Hermione well enough that she wouldn't leave unless he asked. Harry lightly sat up in bed, and motioned her to get on the bed with him, which she happily did, as Ron's snoring wasn't as bad when she was farther away from the snoring Weasley.

"Harry, I know when You-Know-Who returned, it brought up some old painful memories, but it doesn't mean you can just let it get bottled up until the point where it explodes," said Hermione, as Harry felt her grab his arm lightly.

"Yeah, that's not my problem, it was just a normal nightmare, a kid's dream, nothing more," said Harry, before she looked at him, knowing he was lying, but she didn't say anything, before she went to stand up. "Actually... it was different..."

"Like how?" Harry wasn't going to go into full detail, but he would tell her what the main part of the nightmare was, the monster...

"There was a monster, it was like, a human, but bigger, it's hard to explain, all I know is, it was very strong, because it killed someone by barely squeezing it's hand..." said Harry, imagining that large gray hand squeezing Hermione's throat, not knowing that he was close to making Hermione stay fully, but he couldn't tell her that the person who was killed, was in fact Hermione herself.

"Like a giant?" asked Hermione, before Harry felt her grab his hand lightly, not to catch him off guard. Harry, using his free hand, shook it slightly, not able to say anything at the moment. "Giants are the only creature I can think of that could be in your dream unless I knew what it looked like."

"Hermione, you don't want to see that thing... if you saw what I did, then you would understand why I'm saying this. If the dream is like my normal dreams, and it is real, or is going to, I need to find a way to stop it."

"Why? It didn't have to do anything with you, did it?" Harry contemplated what he was going to say for a moment, before sighing lightly.

"It had everything to do with me. I... I was in the dream Hermione." After a few moments of letting it sink in, Hermione's eyes got wide before she began speaking.

"Who was the person that was killed Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry let out a sigh, trying to figure out a way to make this come out, without revealing that it was her who had died in the dream. "Was it any of our friends?"

"No..." said Harry, calmly, before realizing the only way he could make Hermione drop the one question she wanted to know desperately. "It was me Hermione."

"You died in your dream, or vision, whatever it was?" Harry nodded gently, before Hermione looked down at the floor, as he unconsiously cursed at himself for saying that, seeing the way she was reacting.

"It won't happen for a while Hermione, I looked at least around my thirties, if it is real," Harry said trying to comfort Hermione, who seemed to be the one who was having more trouble about the dream than he was.

"Wizards and Witches age slowly Harry, by the time we're at least one hundred twenty, we'll look eighty, so..." said Hermione, before suddenly flinging herself into his arms, making him fall back into the pillows, which protected him from the head board.

"I told you, not for a while..." Harry lightly held Hermione in his arms, as she mumbled something into his shirt, making it muffled, unable to be heard. "What?"

"I said that you're not going anywhere, whether anyone wants it or not." Harry smiled lightly as she gave him a small smile, before his throat felt dry.

"Are you going to bed? If you're willing to stay up for a few more minutes, we can talk, but, it'll be a second because I'm going to get some water, then I'll be right back."

"I can stay up a little longer, go get your water," said Hermione, as Harry nodded, and the two sat up. Harry stood up, and thought for a second, before looking at her.

"You want some water? I can get some for you," said Harry, as Hermione turned her head to him, as if she was starting to doze off. "You want some water?"

Hermione declined the request, and Harry walked out of the room quietly to not wake the Weasleys, who he was sure was asleep by now. Ever since he left Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year, Harry had started to have strange dreams, ones he didn't tell Ron or Hermione about, but kept to himself. These were not the ones that allowed to him to enter the mind of Voldemort, that ended up with him in electrifying pain, that had him in sweat, or holding his scar, the ones he had been having, all except for the one tonight, had been somewhat peaceful, strange nevertheless.

There was parts of the dreams put together that made Harry uneasy, especially tonight's dream, as that was the first time he had a dream about, Hermione being killed. Something was strange about that business, and Harry didn't want to worry Hermione, so he didn't tell her the details of the dream, of how that thing as strong as it was, nearly crushed Harry's neck, but couldn't fully succeed, why was that? Was it part of Voldemort, where it was somehow connected to him? Harry didn't know, but then again, him being able to throw a fully grown man sized monster through a good ten inch thick cement wall, that was odd too. Hermione didn't need to know, because things were going so well for her, Harry didn't want to mess things up.

By the time Harry made it downstairs, he saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast, and ended up in the process startling her when she turned around because Harry was being a ninja.

"Harry dear, you startled me. Why are you up this late?" asked Mrs. Weasley, before Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I came down to get a glass of water, and Hermione kind of woke up me up. Not that it bothers me, it's..." he was at a loss for words, as no matter how could say this without revealing the dream, would make Harry seem like he enjoyed Hermione's company way too much.

"She woke you up from a dream?" asked Mrs. Weasley, obviously using some sort of mental trick to read Harry's facial expression.

"Kind of... more like she woke me up from a nightmare," said Harry, as Mrs. Weasley got some water for Harry.

"Nightmare you say, how so?" Harry hadn't really thought about how he would tell anyone about the dream without them thinking he was going insane. He just thought about Hermione upstairs waiting to talk to him.

"Just a normal dream I guess, Vol..." started Harry, but when he started to say the Dark Lord's name, Mrs. Weasley let out a shiver. "You-Know-Who, he sends me like memories of his, and all he did was send me a new one. As if that would be good."

"Well dear, it seems like you just need to be glad Hermione up there woke you up before you woke the whole house up, I heard you making your noises, I thought maybe she covered your face with a pillow, I should've known she was waking you up."

"Yeah, oh, thank you." said Harry, taking the water from Mrs. Weasley, and taking a sip from it, before Mrs. Weasley looked at the time, 2:40. Harry wondered why Hermione had been so tired, she was normally asleep by this time.

"Oh, Harry, after you finish drinking your water, go and try to get some more sleep while I finish up breakfast, and as for Hermione, because I know she's awake, otherwise you would be more sleepy, make sure you treat her right, you mean a lot to her, without her, you'd probably be in a bad state right now..." said Mrs. Weasley, and Harry nodded, before finishing up his water, and putting the glass into the sink, where dishes were being done by magic.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, good night," said Harry, before walking upstairs, as he heard Mrs. Weasley hum something that reminded him of the music from Hogwarts on Christmas. As he walked up the stairs, he reached his bedroom, only to find Hermione laying down on the bed, looking towards the door, almost asleep. "Are you sure you want to stay up, we can talk tomorrow."

"It's alright Harry..." sighed Hermione, and Harry scooped her up into his arms before carrying her out into the hall and taking her to her room. As he laid her down ever so carefully he hadn't realized it was a bit easier to carry her than he remembered, as it was hard for him a few months ago to throw a gnome far let alone carry someone who's over a hundred pounds.

"You know I would do everything I could to protect you right?" asked Harry, and Hermione thought about what he said for a second, before nodding.

"I know you would Harry, because I would do the same, I would like to think Ron would do the same..."

"He would... he's my best friend, and he would kill to protect you Hermione... just remember that. Goodnight."

In a matter of a few minutes, Harry found that Hermione had fell asleep, and he left the room before heading back to bed and as the memory of the nightmare disappeared a new dream appeared as he fell into slumber.

__Harry now stood in a small barn looking out of it as the teenager he had seen back in Smallville, the one who went to the Hardware store was standing there behind him.__

__ "I take it there's something we need to talk about isn't there?" Harry found himself saying as he turned to the teen.__

__ "Yeah, I think we have a lot to talk about... about who you really are..." Harry heard the teen say and then that same voice in his head once again...__

__**My son, it is time. **__

Harry woke up and his eyes were wide as he looked at the floor as he felt dizzy, unsure of what that dream meant. All he knew was that voice had called him... son.


	2. Change of Plans

**This is a new version of Half Blood Kryptonian, but considering this is the only "update" it's shown chapter one was also updated so check it out before this. Season of Smallville has been changed to about season three. And some villains will come in early... sorry. But it won't affect the future as much as you might think for some. And chapter one is mainly background as to what happened before the original scene where Harry has the nightmare. Review and thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Change of Plans.<p>

* * *

><p>"I take it you had a good night's rest?" asked Sirius as Harry sat down at breakfast that morning with bags under his eyes.<p>

"Not at all." said Harry before seeing Ron and Hermione walk down talking ever so quietly so only they heard what they were talking about. "It was just a long night, that's all."

"Well I would imagine that after I found you standing at the window with it open. Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah." Harry looked towards his godfather with a smile that was half hearted before the rest of the residents sat down and breakfast was served, while Harry ate slowly, as his head was foggy and began to take deep breaths. Images seemed to be flashing through his mind, the teenager that had been in his dream, the monster, Hermione being choked, the flash of the Killing curse flying at him, and that scared him to where he went flying backwards out of his chair and into the wall.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione looking at him in fear in which Harry was shaking and holding onto a cabinet door tightly... fear on his face.

"Mate?" Ron's voice appeared and Harry just sat there frozen until the fear went away and he sighed while shivering.

"I... need a minute." Harry got up and walked out of the room and into the staircase where he sat there looking at his hands. Did that spell have an effect on Harry? How did he even survive it... it was impossible, one was a miracle, twice... nearly impossible. Sirius walked out to see Harry just sitting there with sweat on his forehead.

"It happened again didn't it? The flashbacks, it happens when you have that type of near death experience. Some wizards have these flashbacks after the event if it includes magic, and muggles call it PTSD..."

"You think I have PTSD?" asked Harry, and Sirius shrugged. "Sirius, I never had it before today... it's just that last night, I had a dream where a monster, that's all I can describe it as, killed Hermione... she doesn't know."

"That makes sense, you're protective of her, she is your best friend after all." Sirius rested his head against the wall and they talked until Harry was fine enough to eat and the entire room looked at Harry who just ate...

* * *

><p>Harry went up to his room as he heard Ron and Hermione arguing, and stood at the window looking out as his sight became foggy once again and the images popped back in his head, the flash of green first... then the monster choking Hermione, and last the teenager... but then he felt his hands get warm and he looked down at them when that voice he had heard twice now appeared again...<p>

_My son, it is time... you are ready. _ His hands started to glow this bright yellow, and Harry gulped before being suddenly his eyes shot out fire as he was thrown backwards into the wall, and the table where his glasses laid caught on fire, and Harry saw no more until Ron appeared in front of him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"HARRY!" Harry opened his eyes and noticed how the table had just been put out, but his glasses were moved just in time. "You alright? What happened?"

"I don't know, one moment I'm standing there, and next thing is I'm here and the table is on fire... how am I supposed to know what's going on." That was the first time anything... strange happened, the second time was the day of Harry's hearing at the Ministry for using magic in front of a Muggle, which was to protect him from a Dementor.

* * *

><p>The mood as Harry walked through the Ministry with Ron and Mr. Weasley unpon the hearing that was supposed to determine his future at Hogwarts was something less than doubtful. Harry went to the side of the hall to talk to Ron about his dream that involved Hermione dying.<p>

"Hey, what's the matter mate? You don't seem that good right now."

"Well that and everything is about to go really bad for me in there means I'm not in that great of a mood but I need to talk to you... last night, I had a vision of sorts... a nightmare was more like it... look, the reason I've been avoiding Hermione is because in the vision she was murdered."

"What?"

"Yeah... let me describe it for you the best I can."

"Whoa, so you didn't tell Hermione that she had died, but instead said you had died and that was why she was acting weird near you because of it?"

"Yeah." was all Harry said. The images of the nightmare flashed in his brain like a tattoo that had been burned, now a scar on his brain. He couldn't tell Hermione about the true contents of the nightmare because if he did... who knows what it might cause? It was a bad idea as it was to trust that Hermione could handle it. His worries would only be confirmed in a few weeks when Hogwarts started and Harry found himself in a whole new world.

"So, what do we now?"

"Right now I have that hearing. That and my brain feels like it's on fire... like I'm not even joking, my eyes are burning right behind it... I feel like I'm going to melt... I'll be right back." said Harry before heading to the restroom which was empty, before he looked in the mirror to see his eyes glow bright before heat shot out of his eyes, and the glass melted before the wall caught on fire, throwing Harry backwards. Harry continued to shoot heat out of his eyes as he fell, catching the entire room on fire. He gulped heavily before closing his eyes and slowly the heat disappeared before he found Ron looking at him and Mr. Weasley dousing the fire.

"Mate... what happened?"

"I... I don't know." said Harry looking at Ron, and to be honest, he wasn't joking. What was happening to him... it started because of that voice and Voldemort hitting him with the Killing Curse...

ThenHarry found himself being pulled up by Ron and the three walked to the hearing, before Harry entered quietly and sat down in the chair... to find himself facing the entire Ministry Council.

* * *

><p>When Dumbledore left the hearing Harry waited a few minutes before he returned to Grimmauld Place, and sat down in the dining room. He sat there silent as could be until Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were talking but almost required him to leave because it was "Order" business.<p>

"I'm sorry Harry, we've already told you enough as it is." said Mrs. Weasley, and Harry walked to the door.

"It's not like anyone wants to tell me anything, especially when it's about the guy trying to kill me. It's my responsibility to stop him, and you guys are trying to keep me out of it... I'm not a baby!" said Harry, and slammed the door behind him, before walking upstairs, unaware that the door had been torn off the hinges and into the floor, breaking it in half in the process. Lupin just stared at Harry's direction.

* * *

><p>"It's not really that big of a deal Harry... you can't blame everything on the adults, they're trying to..." started Hermione but Harry cut her off as the three sat in the bedroom.<p>

"They're trying to pretend I'm that same toddler that was nearly killed by Voldemort. I'm different, and I nearly died in a fight with him at the Twiwizard Tournament. I watched Cedric die Hermione, this is not something that should be taken lightly. Either they start to have me help, or I'm leaving."

"Harry... they're just thinking about your best interests." Hermione tried explaining as Harry stood up looking at the spot where the table had been before catching on fire.

"Both of you two are helping them! None of those lettters you sent went astray! They came to me! No word about anything concerning me... how is that supposed to make me feel?! I need to know if you two trust me enough to at least take my side on this." the two sat there in silence looking at Harry who had his bag still under the bed packed.

_ "_Ple

ase don't make us choose between you and them Harry... we're all on the same team."

"Really? It seems like there's three sides, Voldemort... Mine... and then their side. And I'm all by myself." Harry walked away from them and left the room shutting it behind him and headed to the top of the stairs where he thought about the past few months... and then the one thing that stuck with him, Smallville. Harry said he might go back, and it seemed like now was a perfect time to go.

Harry just went outside before Sirius caught up with him. "Where are you going Harry?" asked Sirius and Harry sighed.

"As much as I would love to stay here and be around you Sirius, I need to get out of here. It's not even been three days and I've had enough. I'm heading to the U.S until school starts, and even then I might stay there. You can come with me if you want."

"I wish I could... but it's too dangerous. The Ministry is watching closely." Harry shook his head lightly.

"I'll write you then, but don't tell them where I am, they don't want to trust me with things that are concerning me, then fine. They don't need to know then. Let's see how it feels to be left out of the know." Sirius hugged Harry knowing that he couldn't stop him, but only grabbed his things when Hermione and Ron were out of the bedroom and took it down to Harry. Harry smiled lightly before leaving towards the airport. He was heading for Smallville, Kansas.


	3. The Metamorphosis Begins

Chapter Three: The Metamorphosis Begins.

* * *

><p>That was how Harry came to Smallville, Kansas, and he was currently not in the best shape... after all this happened...<p>

The sound of gunfire was all he heard before he fell to his knees, his body becoming weaker instantly. It was like all the energy in his body was being drained, and he didn't know what to do. He saw the blonde running running to his side, covering the wound as she looked towards the source of the gunfire... he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew she was asking why the shooter had done it. Harry could have sworn that within a few seconds he saw a teenager only a year older than him grabbing him and next thing he knew was being brought into a hospital. The teen was a male with dark hair, wearing a blue shirt, red jacket, and he looked a little weak as he saw the bullet that was on the surface of the wound.

The teen in front of him just gulped heavily as his skin turned pale and he backed up quickly. Harry just forced himself to look at the wound as the doctors reached him, before he reached for the bullet in his chest. The doctors tried to get him to stop but Harry was already at it, grabbing the bullet and pulling it out as blood seeped onto his fingers, and he winced in pain as the green bullet laid in his hands. The teenager that had brought him here looked at Harry with interest as Harry finally succumbed to the pain and passed out...

He now knew one of those people to be someone he knew after he arrived in Smallville... Clark Kent.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked down the street in the town he looked towards a coffee shop called the Talon and looked inside to see a person he hadn't seen in a while.<p>

_"Harry, you have anywhere to go?" asked Lana._

_ "Yeah, uh, I will probably be back in town, but it might be a few weeks, if I do show back up I'll see if I can find you."_

_ "Sounds like a plan." Lana replied happily and then said goodbye to Harry before he took off towards the edge of town and within a few days made it back to Hogwarts..._

He walked in as Lana Lang was currently talking to her classmate Clark Kent who had just gotten his cup of coffee.

"Thanks Lana, so how are you and Whitney?" asked Clark as Harry sat down at the counter next to Clark and Lana.

"We're doing okay... he says he's going to join the Marines. The worst part is that it's the night of the dance when he leaves." said Lana, having not taken notice of Harry yet, but he was fine with it.

"So you're not going to the dance then?" asked Clark, and Lana shook her head. Lana suddenly took note of the teen next to Clark.

"Hey Lana... long time no see." Harry said with a smile and Lana smiled.

"Harry, you're back. You took more than a few weeks though."

"Yeah I had some things to take care of. Oh, sorry... I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said Harry holding his hand to Clark who shook it.

"Clark, Clark Kent. How do you know Lana?"

"She found me in a field a few months ago, I was pretty injured, but apparently I have a superhuman healing factor because the wounds even though only being there for a few hours, were almost healed."

"The doctor thought Harry was lying... I'm surprised you healed that fast." Clark raised an eyebrow slowly at Harry.

"Hey, you're new to town, so why don't I show you around?" asked Clark, wanting to know if his suspicions about Harry was true. There was some sort of humming in the back of Harry's head, and he could feel it like there was a small conversation in the back of his head, and he didn't know why. He turned and saw two people talking outside, but he could hear it plainly.

"So the dance..." started one of the two, clearly wanting to ask the other one to the dance. The second smiled.

"Of course..." Harry shook his head lightly getting that conversation out of his head.

"Everything alright?" asked Clark, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and I like the sound of that, Lana, can I talk to you tomorrow?" asked Harry, and Lana nodded.

"Well I'll see you later Lana." said Clark as he and Harry stood up before heading outside and the two started to walk around Smallville.

"So, where do you live?" asked Harry.

"I live on a farm... my family actually helps the town out a lot." Harry nodded before seeing a car speeding down the street, as a child was running into the road after a ball she had dropped. Clark turned to see that, but as he started to move, Harry found himself in front of the child knowing there was no chance of getting her out of the way, so he covered the child and a moment later he felt the vehicle slam into him, the sounds of the brakes were clear, and Harry opened his eyes wide as he saw the car fly upwards over them, and Harry wasn't hurt, everything was going in slow motion, and then he saw Clark, at least he thought it was Clark run to the car, jump up and open the door, before pulling the passengers out, all before the car even touched the ground, and Harry's eyes threatened to fly out of his head, but did nothing as he looked at the child, seeing she was safe, and then everything sped up again... and Clark stood back where he was, with the two passengers of the car laying a few feet from the car uninjured. Clark stood there looking at Harry who just stared at him.

"You okay?" asked Harry, looking at the child who nodded, her entire body shaking. The kid was only six or seven, and Harry stood up realizing he was not injured at all even though he knew that car had hit him, and he looked at Clark who gulped slightly, before walking over to him quickly.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Clark, and Harry nodded, but they both knew the truth... and Harry wanted to talk about it.

"I'm okay, I just don't know how I did that." Clark nodded, having seen things like this before, and they took the child back to her parents who were standing in shock, but nobody said a single thing. Harry and Clark got out of there quickly, not drawing attention to themselves.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened back there?" asked Clark, and Harry shrugged. "Mind telling me when you started to feel different? I know you've been feeling different haven't you?"<p>

"Yeah, ever since that day in the field..."


End file.
